


New Year's Confession

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Pacifist Route, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Undyne's first New Year's Eve on the surface, and she's got something she wants to say to Alphys. Little does she realize, Alphys does as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone!!! Well, it is officially New Year's Eve when I post this, figuring it's like almost 2 AM as I write this, but haha!! What can ya do when inspiration and procrastination strike at once!!! Yeah, this is very gay. This is exactly the amount of funny and stupid and gay that you could want out of me. I write great shit at 2 AM, I tell ya. Some of these lines are gold. 
> 
> So yeah, here's some gaylie scalies. Have a good New Year's Eve and try not to get too drunk.

It’s been exactly a year since the monsters were released from the Underground. Well, not exactly one year, but since it is New Year’s Eve and, therefore, the start of a new year, everyone feels like it’s been a year. Though everyone is not yet fully settled into their new lives on the surface, every single monster made sure to attend old King Asgore’s New Year’s Eve Bash at his new house. He managed to snag a pretty large, mansion-esque, place on the surface, thanks to his diplomatic status with him being the ex-ruler of a whole nation. The lawn was filled with chattering monsters and inside there was good music, great food, and lively monsters milling about.

 

Yes, everyone seemed to be having a fun time. Well, everyone except Undyne, who was currently pacing back and forth in Asgore’s private study, frantically running her webbed fingers through her bright red hair.

 

“No way man!” She shouted, “I can’t do it! Not now! Not tomorrow! Not _ever_ , okay?! I don’t got the guts to do it!!” From behind the desk, a low chuckle could be heard.

 

“Undyne, you’ve felt this way for a very long time,” Asgore said, his paws folded calmly on the desk as he sat in his chair, “there’s no reason why you can’t do it now. You’ve waited far too long for this confession, and I dare say I will be very disappointed if you don’t tell Alphys when the ball drops.”

 

Undyne halted her pacing and looked back at Asgore, her fins flared up in panicked excitement and her eye wide.

 

“B-But what if she doesn’t feel the same?! W-W-What if she likes someone else?! Wh-What if I ruin the best thing I got going for me right now?! What if-” Undyne was cut off by the sound of the door being lightly rapped on. Asgore stood from his chair.

 

“You may enter,” Asgore said. The door opened a crack, Papyrus sticking his head inside.

 

“Your Majesty, I do hate to bother you, but have you seen-” Papyrus turned and saw Undyne standing stiff in the corner of the room. “Ah, Undyne, there you are! I was wondering where you’ve been this past hour! Why are you in Asgore’s office? Are you in trouble?” Undyne laughed nervously and tugged at the hem of her tanktop.

 

“N-No! W-We were just, uh, talking! Yeah! About cool fighting stuff!! You know, manly things!! Like eating rocks and suplexing boulders!! ‘Cause I’m really tough and nothing scares me!! Yeah!!” Undyne lied, sweat pouring down her face like rain falling from the sky. Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets, making a “hm” noise as he stared from Asgore to Undyne and back again. Asgore looked completely calm, while Undyne was grinning nervously and sweating profusely. Finally, Papyrus grinned.

 

“Oh, sounds like fun! Can I join this manly talk since I, the Great Papyrus, am one of the most manliest skeletons I’ve ever met?” Papyrus asked, stepping further into the room. Asgore looked as if he was going to respond, but he was quickly silenced by Undyne walking over to Papyrus and turning him around.

 

“Nope sorry!! This is an ex-Royal Guard Captain and ex-king conversation only! So, scram!!” Undyne hastily explained, pushing Papyrus out the door. Papyrus turned back around to Undyne.

 

“But you and Asgore are the only ex-” Papyrus could not finish his sentence, for Undyne had already slammed the door in his face, taking a large sigh of relief after the door was closed. There was a beat of silence before Asgore could be heard chuckling again. Undyne turned and eyed him bitterly.

 

“What’s so funny, Mr. Laughs-A-Lot?” Undyne asked. Asgore looked at her and smiled.

 

“Nothing, you just remind me of myself when I was trying to propose to Toriel…” Asgore explained, his voice holding a touch of remembrance to it. He walked to Undyne and placed a paw on her shoulder. “I was just as scared as you are now, you know. We had only been together for a little over a year, but my father was soon to pass and my mother was begging me to wed before he died so the kingdom would have a king and queen already in place. Of course, Toriel knew the price of being queen, and what being married to a king meant for her simple peasant life. We spoke about the future a couple times before then, but she always seemed uneasy on the topic of marriage. Therefore, I assumed the worst when the time actually came.” Asgore sighed dreamily, looking down at the ground, as if it was a window into the past.

 

“I remember pacing around my room that night, practicing what I was going to say to her over and over until I was certain each and every letter was drilled into my head. I was saying a lot of the stuff you are saying now, about how she might not love me and how I may be ruining something that’s already perfect. But, the time finally came, and I managed to forget everything I had wanted to say! Hehehe, it certainly was awkward for a while! Then I just….told her everything...Everything I thought….what I was feeling about us….her….the future….everything. Then I just, uh, did it. I proposed. And you wanna know what she said?” Undyne looked at Asgore, his cheeks tinged a slight pink and his eyes watery.

 

“She said yes?” Undyne asked, causing Asgore to nod.

 

“Yes, she said yes, alright. She was so happy she threw herself into my arms and wept tears of joy for nearly an hour. Of course, I was crying too, so it was nice for her to be nestled in my shoulder, since she couldn’t see my tear-ridden face at the time. Oh, it was such a joyous night. I thought that euphoric feeling would last forever…” He paused, looking down at his paws; tiny teardrops landing on them. He sniffled, looking up and to Undyne. “Never mind that. What I’m trying to get at is, though it may feel like this is the hardest thing to do and that there’s no way she’s going to agree, there’s no greater time than the present. If you hold in all these feelings, they’re just going to eat at you. Then you’ll feel as if you wasted your whole life waiting on some outside force to get you together, even though you have the ability inside. And I mean, the worst case scenario is she says no! If that happens, then you just move on and remain friends! Simple as that!”

 

Undyne looked at him thoughtfully; she knew the topic of Toriel and their old relationship was still an open wound for Asgore, but, thanks to Frisk, the ex-couple is working things out slowly. Still, it didn’t stop Asgore from wishing they were still together and that everything was okay. Undyne knew Asgore felt bad for the past still, so she didn’t let him dwell on it further. She grabbed one of Asgore’s paws and held it gently in her hands.

 

“Alright, big guy, you convinced me,” Undyne said, her smile gentle and genuine, “I’ll tell her tonight, when the ball drops, okay? I’m gonna regret this, probably, but…” She laughed, her nerves coming back to her, “Screw it, I guess?!” Asgore smiled and wrapped Undyne in a hug, feeling slightly better that she can’t see his face, which is now thoroughly covered in stray tears.  

 

They broke apart and Asgore patted Undyne on her back, a beaming grin forming on Asgore’s face.

 

“That’s the spirit, Undyne!” He said, “Now get out there and get your girl!” With that, he pushed her to the door, swung it open, gave her a little shove out the door, and shut it once she was out. Undyne was left standing, confused and very nervous, outside the office. She remained like this for a little while until she spotted Papyrus coming towards her, two red Solo cups in his hands.

 

“Hiya Undyne!” He called out, “I got some drinks for us! Sans said that I needed to loosen up and handed me a cup, but I remembered how tense you were looking before so I grabbed you a cup as well!” Undyne smiled, her nerves hiding away for now, and took the cup from Papyrus’ extended hand.

 

“Thanks Paps,” Undyne said, “What is this anyway?” Without hearing the answer, she took a sip anyway.

 

“Oh, I believe it was called….uh...bee-air?” Papyrus replied. Undyne’s eye widened once the liquid had gone down her throat. She almost choked on it, but managed to hold it in as she looked down into the cup. A liquid, slightly yellow in color, with froth on top. Undyne looked up at Papyrus.

 

“Papyrus, are you sure this isn’t _beer_?” Undyne asked. Papyrus had a look of realization and snapped his fingers.

 

“Beer! Yeah, that’s the word!!” Papyrus announced. Undyne deadpanned.

 

“Oh shit…” She mumbled. As much as you would think the Captain of the Royal Guard would be tough as nails and, therefore, able to hand her alcohol, Undyne was a lightweight when it came to drinking. She can take down probably 4 cans of beer before she’s drunk, and she didn’t want to be tipsy when she confessed to Alphys!

 

On the other hand, the alcohol eased her buzzing nerves and left her in a state of calm collectiveness. So, in a split-second decision, Undyne decided that being drunk was better than being a nervous wreck all night and took down the rest of the beer in one gulp.

 

Meanwhile, in some other corner of Asgore’s huge home, Alphys was struggling with a similar situation. Though, unlike Undyne, Alphys can actually handle her alcohol very well. She had a bottle of Jack Daniel’s on the table in front of her, followed by a string of several shot glasses. She filled one of the glasses and downed it, sighing as she set the shot glass back on the table.

 

“I-I don’t know Mettaton,” Alphys said, “I j-just don’t think I could d-do it...no m-matter how drunk I-I get…” From beside her, a loud laugh could be heard. Mettaton reached past Alphys to grab the bottle of whiskey, pouring himself two shots and winking at Alphys.

 

“Darling, I’m not feeding you shots just so you’ll get sloshed enough to confess to Undyne,” He cooed before downing a shot, “I’m doing it so you’ll lighten up a little! You’ve been sitting here all night on this couch, watching all the action from the sidelines! I want you to go out there and have fun, dearie~! And, if it just so happens that you confess to a certain fish, then so be it!” Suddenly, he stood on top of the small glass table, extending his arms in a dramatic fashion.

 

“It’s our first year up on the surface, darling! Our first New Year’s Eve amongst the humans! Let’s end this year with a bang!” He practically sang, kicking one of his legs in the air. Unfortunately for him, his metallic body was too much for the table, and it broke under him after only a minute of being on it. The whiskey bottle shattered underneath Mettaton’s butt, and he was looking much like a wasted college girl from Alphys’ angle. He blinked, looking around at the mess he made, and shrugged.

 

“Well, I guess I have to start a line of  MTT brand tables now, don’t I?” He asked, mainly to himself. Alphys couldn’t handle the situation and broke out into laughter, rolling onto her back on the couch. Mettaton began to laugh as well, sitting in the debris. After a minute, the laughing subsided, and Alphys sat up.

 

“Okay,” Alphys said,“l-let’s get wasted and party like there’s no tomorrow.” Mettaton looked to her and beamed, rising to his feet in a second to snatch Alphys off the couch and drag her to the bar.

 

It was nearing midnight, and Alphys and Undyne were well on their way to being completely trashed. Well, Undyne was pretty much trashed and was now currently in the bathroom sobering up. Alphys, however, was only slightly tipsy, but had stopped drinking in fear of getting sloshed before the big moment. Both parties were equally nervous, though, and that was a majority of the reason why Undyne was sobering up the way she was.

 

Undyne lifted her head out of the toilet and hiccuped.

 

“God, these butterflies in my stomach can _fuck off_ ,” She groaned, her voice less slurred than it was thirty minutes ago. Papyrus was in the bathroom with her, holding back her hair as she let it all out into the toilet. Papyrus wasn’t really drunk at all, but that was mainly because, after having one sip of beer and finding it disgusting, he didn’t drink the rest of the night.

 

“Undyne, the only thing in your stomach right now is six cups of beer, four shots of that ‘tequila’ stuff, and about fourty-three pizza rolls.” Papyrus noted, rubbing Undyne’s back when she lifted her head out of the toilet again. She cracked a half smile and looked at her hands; they were still trembling from the nerves she was feeling.

 

“Not those kind of butterflies, Pap,” She said. Papyrus tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Oh? Well what kind of butterflies would they be then? Moths?” Papyrus asked, causing Undyne to let out a little laugh. She stood, wobbling a bit, and threw an arm over Papyrus’ shoulders for support.

 

“No, they aren’t real butterflies,” She explained, “they’re what you get when you like….love someone a lot, and they don’t know that you love them. It’s that weird, buzzy feeling you get deep inside you when you see them or hear them laugh. It’s what you feel on those nights when you’re with them and only them and that voice in the back of your head is tellin’ you that there’s no one in the world you’d rather be with right now so why don’t you just tell her. It’s what gives you shaky hands and red faces. Blurred thoughts and weak knees. All that gushy mushy bullshit...that’s what the butterflies are…” When Undyne looked up to Papyrus, she saw him looking at her in awe and pride, his eye sockets leaking little tears.

 

“Undyne,” He whispered, “you’re in _love_.” Her eye shot open and she pushed herself away from Papyrus. Sadly, this left her completely unbalanced, and she managed to support herself on the sink before she collapsed to the floor.

 

“Argh!! I know that, you idiot!!” She shouted, though she was blushing profusely, “Don’t you think I figured out I was in love a long-ass time ago, when all these bullshit feelings started?!” Papyrus squealed, rushing over to Undyne to wrap her in a hug.

 

“Oh Undyne, I’m so happy that you’re in love!!” Papyrus said giddily, spinning around with Undyne in his arms. Undyne groaned in embarrassment, struggling in Papyrus’ arms.

 

“Y-Yeah, Papyrus, I’m in love. Now can you put me down so I can deal with it?” She asked, though “dealing with it” was in reference to the queasy feeling that suddenly ruptured in her stomach. Papyrus stopped spinning, but didn’t let go of Undyne.

 

“Are you going to confess tonight?” He asked, and when Undyne nodded, he gasped and jumped in glee. He let go of Undyne, who made a beeline directly to the toilet, and continued to jump around in glee. “Oh, the Great Papyrus is happy for you, Undyne!! And, since I am a master in the art of love, I have suddenly decided that I am going to help you confess!!” Undyne lifted her head out of the toilet, wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

 

“Nah, Papyrus, I got this. You really _don’t_ need to help.” She assured, standing once more. If Papyrus had heard her over the thoughts that were suddenly buzzing around in his head and distracting him, he didn’t make any attempt of replying and just grabbed Undyne’s shoulders and lead her to the door.

 

“Come Undyne, let’s go let you start your life of love with Dr. Alphys!!” Papyrus exclaimed, pushing the door open. Undyne sighed, not ready to have Papyrus talk about this the whole rest of the night, until she realized what he had said.

 

“Wait...how’d you know I like Alphys!?!”

 

From the bar, Alphys was watching Mettaton take shot after shot, thinking about the upcoming hour of the new year. Somehow, all the things she wanted to say to Undyne that she thought of earlier in the night were gone, and she thanked half a handle of wine, about one full bottle of whiskey, and twenty tiny spinach quiches for that. Mettaton finished his shots and turned to Alphys, his makeup looking sloppy now, despite the fact that it was literally painted onto his face.

 

“Alphy, dear, am I drunk~?” He asked, his words slurred. She laughed and nodded, causing Mettaton to groan. “Oh no~ I was hoping I would be sober enough to _at least_ sing a song confessing your love to Undyne, but now it appears I won’t be able to do anything!!” Alphys almost laughed, until the words clicked.

 

“W-W-W-Wait wait wait hoooooooold it,” She said, waving her hands out in front of her, “I-I don’t need any help!! S-Seriously, I got this!!” Mettaton laughed and hushed Alphys by shoving his whole hand into her face.

 

“Sh sh shhhhhh, Alphy, baby, I got this,” He said, clearly drunk. “I’m going to make this the most spectacular confession the surface has ever seen, no matter how drunk I am, okay?” Alphys made noises of protest from behind Mettaton’s hand and pushed it out of the way of her mouth.

 

“N-No, Metta, I don’t w-want that!” She protested, then sighed when she saw how sad it made Mettaton to hear that. Though, he might just be overly sad because of how drunk he was, Alphys still felt bad for yelling. “L-Listen, I really appreciate you wanting to help, b-but I really want to make this confession all my own, you get me? I’ve liked her for s-so long, I just want her to know how I feel in my own way…B-Because I want her to see that it’s not anyone else wh-who loves her but me….D-Does that make sense?” When she looked up at Mettaton, she saw he was tearing up, a smile on his face.

 

“Oh, dearie, that was so romantic~ I taught you so well!!” He cried out, reaching out to Alphys to yank her into a hug. Alphys was left defenseless in Mettaton’s crushing embrace, laughing awkwardly as she tried to pry herself away. Once she did, she was surprised to see Mettaton suddenly so calm. “Okay, Alphy, since you worded it so well, I’ve decided I’m going to let you handle your own confession.” At that, Alphys let out a sigh of relief, but it was interrupted by a hand extending into the air. “BUT if I see you crapping out or I think you’re going to crap out, I am stepping in _immediately_ and fixing the situation myself, do you understand? So you _have_ to remain as confident as you are going to be after this next shot of Fireball, okay darling?”

 

With that, a shot was, once again, thrusted into Alphys’ face. She smiled, appreciating her friend’s support and understanding, and took the shot from Mettaton’s hand. Well, one more shot wouldn’t do anything else that wasn’t already done, right?

 

Finally, the moment had arrived. Two minutes until the countdown. Undyne was sober enough to walk on her own and was headed over to Alphys, who was just getting off her barstool to find Undyne. Both had bellies filled with nerves and hearts filled with determination and, when the two finally met eye-to-eye, they found that everything that was previously planned went right out the window.

 

They were enveloped in this awkward silence, both party feeling equally as panicked as they scrambled around in their brain to find the words they wanted to say. The silence was broken when Alphys coughed into her hand.

 

“S-So, uhhh,” Alphys started, her nerves kicking in, “g-great party, eh?” Undyne didn’t respond for a minute, not even fully realizing what Alphys had said, until it all formulated in her head.

 

“O-Oh yeah!! Totally rad party!!” Undyne replied, her cheeriness more forced than ever before. There was a beat, then silence once more. The two nervously shifted from foot to foot as sweat beaded on both their brows. Mettaton was long gone at this point, and if he was here to see this horrid display of anxiety and sweat, he would have burst right in and confessed for the both of them. Sadly, there was no Papyrus to spit ideas, Asgore to give encouraging words of advice, or Mettaton to shove soothing shots down their throats. The two were left alone; certainly what they wanted but surprisingly not what they needed at this moment.

 

“So, uh, can I talk to you? About something really super important?” Undyne asked at last, her belly churning with both excitement, fear, and nausea from the remaining alcohol left in her system. Alphys blushed, surprised at Undyne’s request, and nodded. Undyne smiled, a desperate attempt at feigning confidence, as she lead Alphys away from the crowd and out the front door into the cold, January air.  

 

They both stood, shivering and anxious, until Alphys coughed again.

 

“U-Uh, this is great!! B-Because there’s a-actually something I-I’ve been meaning to tell you too!!” Alphys stated, her scales glazed over in sweat. Undyne nodded, almost relieved that Alphys might say something before she let this giant word-baby out of her mind.

 

“Okay! You go first, then!” Undyne replied, catching Alphys in surprise. She shook her head profusely, suddenly not as confident as she was six shots of Fireball ago.

 

“N-No, you can go first!” Alphys insisted.

 

“Nah, you go, Alphys.”

 

“No no, it’s fine. You go first, Undyne!”

 

“Alphys, I’m sure whatever you have to say is far more important than what I have to say. You go first.”

 

“No, I’m sure what you want to say is more important. Go first, Undyne.”

 

“Alphys, _please_ go first,”

 

“No Undyne, _you_ go first,”

 

“Alphys my _god_ go first!!”  

 

“No, Undyne, _you_ go first!!”

 

“Alphys!! Go first!!” 

  
  
“Go first Undyne!!” 

  
  
“FOR FUCKING CHRIST’S SAKE WILL ONE OF YOU JUST SAY WHATEVER THE HELL YOU HAVE TO SAY FIRST SO I CAN SLEEP IN THIS BUSH IN FUCKING PEACE?!?!” Burgerpants shouted, his head popping out of the bush closest to the front door. Alphys and Undyne both turned to see Burgerpants, clearly wasted, eyeing them both angrily. They muttered apologies as Burgerpants disappeared into the bush, muttering something about “stupid attractive people being in love and shit” before going back to sleeping.

 

The pair was left in awkward silence once more. Undyne rubbed the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip before gaining enough courage to speak once more.

 

“Okay, I’ll say what I have to say first, then.” She announced. Alphys was surprised, her cheeks red-hot.

 

“N-No, if you don’t want to speak first, I can speak first!” Alphys insisted, feeling bad for her stubbornness.

 

“Alphys, it’s fine,” Undyne assured Alphys, “Besides, I’ve been meaning to say this for a long time…” She reached out and grabbed Alphys’ hands, rubbing them absentmindedly as she let her thoughts come together.

 

“Alphys, we’ve known each other for a while. And when I say a while, I mean longer than I’ve known Papyrus, and I’ve known that guy for a _while_.” Undyne started, her confidence building, bit by bit, with each word, “From the moment we met at the dump, I knew you were something else. Something different. There was something about the look you were making as you stared down that abyss that just...drew me in. I was compelled to talk to you, and boy am I glad I did. You get me so damn well, Alphys. You get me better than I think I get myself, sometimes. Just...spending time with you gives me so much inner peace. Even in the most intense of battles or the most tedious of workdays, just seeing your contact picture fills me with a sort of...content feeling. Like nothing can go wrong when I’m with you. And, for a while, I tried to figure out what that feeling was. Then, I figured it out, and it made me so...happy to know. Fuck, I was so happy once I realized what this feeling was. But then I was so nervous about this feeling because what if you didn’t feel the same, or what if I made everything really awkward? God, I did not want that to happen. But, after everything that’s happened in this year, I finally decided that if I was going to do any crazy shit that may or may not ruin us, it was going to be now. Tonight. So Alphys-”

 

She was cut off by the sound of chanting from inside.

 

“TEN” 

  
  
“Oh shit,” Undyne panicked, her previously well-thought-out speech gone at the sound of the chant. She gripped Alphys’ hands tighter as she wracked her brain for the words.

 

“NINE”

 

“Uh, Undyne, are you okay?” Alphys asked, finally able to speak after standing aghast at what Undyne was saying. Her cheeks were beet red, mimicking the color of half of Undyne’s face at this point.

 

“EIGHT”

 

“Alphys I….A-Alphys I, uh….Fuck, why is this so hard all of a sudden!?!” Undyne let go of Alphys’ hands to repeatedly hit herself on the head, a useless attempt at retrieving the lost words.

 

“SEVEN”

 

This was it; another year wasted. Another year with this endless crush that Undyne would never resolve. At this point, Undyne was just about ready to give up and laugh the whole thing off. Maybe Alphys did have something better to say, after all.

 

“SIX”

 

No, Undyne thought, this can’t be the end. She’s still got time! About five seconds, but that’s enough time to get three words out. I love you; that’s all she has to say! There’s no time for delay, Undyne! Show her the passion you have about everything!

 

“FIVE”

 

Suddenly, Undyne grabbed Alphys by the shoulders and brought her close, looking at her directly in the eyes. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as Alphys looked back at her.

 

“FOUR” 

 

“Alphys, there’s something I wanna tell ya and something I wanna do, but you gotta let me do and say both before you respond, okay?” Undyne explained, her words almost impending doom in Alphys’ mind.  

 

“THREE”

 

Alphys nodded, deciding that whatever Undyne wanted to do and say must be important if she was acting this way. Undyne looked at her and hesitated, but only for a moment, before getting a bit closer to her.

 

“TWO” 

 

“ALPHYS I’M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I HAVE BEEN FOR A VERY  LONG TIME!!” Undyne exclaimed, pressing her lips against Alphys’.

 

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” The crowd roared from inside.  

 

Alphys stood stiff, reeling from the kiss she was currently experiencing. Her mind was fried, unable to do anything but let her body take over and attempt a feeble kiss in response. Alphys’ lips were chapped and slightly sweaty, but not as chapped and sweaty as Undyne’s were. Both were extremely inexperienced kissers, but they made the moment last until they parted for breath. They stood, panting and red-faced, as the party raged on inside. Then, Alphys smiled, and quickly hugged Undyne, burying her face in Undyne’s chest.

 

“I love you too,” Alphys murmured into Undyne’s skin, “I think I’ve loved you since we met…” Undyne looked at Alphys in both shock and excitement. She pulled Alphys away from her to look her dead in the face.

 

“Really?! You love me too?!?” Undyne asked excitedly. Alphys nodded with a giggle, then squeaked in surprise when Undyne snatched her into a hug that left her suspended in the air and spinning around in a circle. Undyne planted kisses on whatever part of Alphys she could reach, Alphys giggling in response.  

 

“O-Of course I love you, silly,” Alphys said with a grin, kisses still being planted all over her face and neck, “Don’t you remember that day in the Underground when I screamed ‘UNDYNE I’M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU’?” Undyne paused her spinning and deadpanned.

 

“I thought you were just roleplaying something with Frisk,” Undyne said. Alphys giggled, leaning in to kiss Undyne’s cheek.

 

“We were roleplaying something; me confessing to you! Which was what I was going to do earlier!! But, now that everything’s out, I only have one more thing left to say…” Undyne looked at Alphys and tilted her head.

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Undyne asked. Alphys smiled.

 

“Are you drunk?” Alphys asked, her smile turning into a little smirk. Undyne looked at her and snorted, but Alphys wasn’t done. “Also, will you be my girlfriend?” Undyne laughed and kissed Alphys again. a lot less sloppy than before. They relished in the feeling of each other’s lips for a while before parting, to which they then rested their foreheads together.

 

“Yes and yes,” Undyne answered, before kissing Alphys’ snout. Alphys smiled and responded by kissing Undyne’s forehead, and the two were left in a peaceful moment of relief and pure bliss.

 

“Great, your girlfriends, now. Whoopee. Now you mind getting back inside so I can sleep off this raging headache?” Burgerpants said, catching the pair off guard again. Undyne shot a glare at him before hoisting Alphys even higher into the air and onto her shoulders.

 

“U-Undyne?! What are you doing!?” Alphys asked. Undyne smirked and kicked open the door.

 

“I’m showin’ you off, baby!! Everyone in this whole damn party’s gonna know how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend by the end of tonight!!” Undyne exclaimed, not giving Alphys time to answer or retort as she rushed inside.

 

Once the pair was gone, Burgerpants smiled and lay back in the snow. He pulled out his phone and dialed the most recent number.

  
“Hello? Yeah, everything went well. Yeah, they’re dating now. Well, no, it was really fucking awkward at first but-yes? Yes. Yes. No, she didn’t punch me. Oh, you were hoping for that? Haha, funny. So does this mean I get time off now? Not a chance, huh? Welp, it was worth a try. Okay. Yep. Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early. Yep. Bye,” Burgerpants clicked his phone off and let it rest in the snow. He sighed. “Man, I fucking hate my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's resolution is to write less gays. We all know how long it will take until I break that one. 
> 
> Also, it really does pay off having so many people around me who drink so much.


End file.
